Twin Models?
by XxAdelheidxX
Summary: Len, one of the top celebrities in Japan, was stuck with a girl who looked freakishly like him. He decided to make his boss fire her, but his co-workers have grown attached. What will he do, especially if he started to grow attached to her, too? LenxRin
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone, this is XxAdelheidxX but call me Luna for short. This is my first time posting a fic, so be nice. I don't really like flames but if you think I deserve it, go ahead!

Warnings: there's not much… this'll be T but might change due to some events in the chapters. Suggestions of improving are greatly appreciated!

And oh, it's Non-cest.

Disclaimer: If I own Vocaloid, I wouldn't be stuck in college writing fics for you. I'd have made an anime about it already, the main pairing of course is Len and Rin!

BODY GUARD

The busy streets of Tokyo were not a sight to see. A sixteen-year old boy sighed, annoyed really, and waited for his best friend, and co-worker, to show up. He was tired, and bored, of waiting and waiting and damn_ waiting_! He's Kagamine Len of all people! He's a famous model, actor and singer in the world! How could he, the almighty him, be stuck in a room waiting for _goddamn Kaito_!

_Calm down, Len. This will just cause wrinkles on your face, and you know what happens when Luka gets to see your wrinkled face. Uh huh, she'll shot you with an atomic bomb from god-knows-where and call for Miku, of all people, to fix it for you!_ Len thought bitterly. _Worse is, Meiko would hear it and she'll fire a machine gun on you _after_ Luka and Miku. Now freaking calm down!_

But it was no use. He wasn't calming down the least bit. Maybe he should cut down on the coffee matched with banana… on second thought, no. Definitely no.

He sighed again, leaning on the comfortable leather couch that he was currently sitting on. It was seven thirty in the morning and Luka said she'll have a new partner for him. He smirked at that. Of course, he'll have that _new partner_ of his fired in a day or two, just like all his other partners. Lily, who was two years older than him, was nice but too mature. He couldn't have any fun because she acted like a mother more than a partner. Much more motherly than Gakupo. So she got fired from being his partner to a designer or something, much like Miku was doing. They seem to get along pretty well, though.

Then there's Neru, who seemed obsessed with him or something. He got her fired within an hour, saying she's there to molest him of the like. He had to admit she's pretty, but he doesn't like the "_whore_" type. Third was Haku, who was very, very nice but too soft spoken. He was afraid because one touch and she would flinch and whenever someone spoke too loud, she'll get frightened and would eventually have tears on her eyes. He couldn't work with that, personally because she's too _soft spoken_.

And the others, he didn't even want to remember them. Let's just say they're more on the looks but no voice. Len though it would be better for them to tryout in some club or something rather than this.

The door opened, and to Len's disappointment, it was Miku. Her teal hair tied in its usual pigtails, and she wore casual clothes. Maybe for the sake of Mikuo, her boyfriend, but he wouldn't know. She gave him a grin, and he just smiled back, just to be polite. He respected her, of course, but she's too childish whenever she saw cute girls, too unexpected for an eighteen-year old girl. But then again, that's the exact reason why Mikuo fell for her in the first place, and he was happy the two complete each other.

Okay, that was cheesy… and plain creepy.

"Hey Len, Luka and Kaito told me to come pick you up," and Len gave her a confused look.

"Why would they ask you, who has no sense of direction, to come and get me?" he mocked, but it was partially true since Miku got lost so easily even in this studio. A pout was his reply and a wave of hand, he stood up following Miku out of the room and going to somewhere inside this huge building.

After at least an hour of walking, they managed (Len sighed in relief) to get to the right room. Meiko with her unknown boyfriend making out was one thing to traumatize his pure eyes (Really Len? Really?), though it would make good blackmail later on…

It was Luka's personal studio. The room was big enough for at least twenty people and it had two big glass windows on the side. At the far corner, a big curtain hung from the ceiling till the bottom of the tiled floor. That was where the models changed their clothes, and where Luka puts make up on their faces. Chairs were scattered at the other end, two glass tables near one of the windows with lots of accessories, and probably breakfast, on top.

"Miku, Len, I thought you'd be gone for another thirty minutes," Kaito, sitting on one of the chairs, laughed. He wore his usual blue and white top, black pants, and his signature blue scarf tied around his neck.

"Not funny," Len muttered, sitting down beside Kaito, and Miku went behind the black curtains, probably to help Luka with something. He took out his orange cell phone (thinking back, he wanted a yellow one but got an orange one instead. Sigh, Meiko doesn't understand his tastes at all), and dialed Mikuo's number, sending a message saying, "Mikuo, piece of advice, always have a map with you in case you go out with Miku to god-knows-where you take her." And he smirked as the mail was sent.

"You ready to meet your partner?" Kaito asked, and Len looked to see his face was smug. There must be something Kaito wasn't telling him to have _that_ on his face.

"Not really," Len replied dryly, bored and just wanted to go out and have fun. He hated these days, where he meets his partner (all bundled up by Miku and Luka, and maybe some help with Lily), and he had to be _nice_ to her. He always got along with sales and stuff with only he and Kaito around, sometimes Miku and Mikuo would sing along with them, so he didn't really thought he'd needed a _girl_ to be partnered with.

"Sorry to tell you, but Meiko already planned songs for the two of you, and others for the three of us." Kaito said, and Len couldn't suppress the shock from showing on his face. How could Meiko do this… this _monstrosity_, without asking him first? He's the one partnered with the stupid girl not her!

_You never know Len_, the voice inside him said, and he growled lowly for it to shut up.

"Is she even good enough to catch up with us?" Len asked annoyed, gritting his teeth and fisting his knuckles tightly.

"Chill man, she's really good I promise. I already heard her sing earlier and she can "catch up" to you," Kaito made quote signs to emphasize his point, "And she's very pretty. What with all the long hair and stuff," and then he smirked, much to Len's further annoyance.

"How come _you_ got to listen to her while I don't? Shouldn't you be her partner instead?" Len tried, really tried, to calm down and lower his voice, but it seemed unreasonable at the moment.

"Oh come on, you know I don't need a partner since I'm at the legal age. And besides, girls wanted to have a potential partner for you so they could make stories about it," Kaito waved, adding effect to his not-so-funny statement.

"Potential partner, more like potential wife," he muttered angrily, and Kaito couldn't help but burst into a fits of laughter.

Before Len could say anything though, Miku and Luka came out of the curtains with a very wide smile on her face. Luka only showed that smile when she's going on a date with Gakupo (not that she'll admit it anytime soon) or she's done something legendary. That or she's made a beauty out of a mess. Len would go to option one, but that's just too much to ask. Luka was tall, but two or three inches shorter than Gakupo and her wavy pink hair were tied in a ponytail. She wore a white button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up till her elbow and blue pants.

"Len, I present you your new partner!" she exclaimed happily, opening the curtains with the help of Miku, who was also grinning, and came out a girl.

_Of course it's a girl Len, what are you thinking?_ Len thought and slapped his forehead mentally.

The girl had short blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders, a white ribbon placed like a headband around it and small bunny-ears like knot on the side. She had blue eyes, the same shade as his, and a pale complexion. She stood small, but with pride and respect all around her. She wore a black dress, the sleeves reached just a few inches above her fingers and the skirt waved around her till her knees. Black doll shoes finished the get-up.

"Got you speechless huh," Kaito smirked besides him. But he wasn't speechless because of she's pretty. Well, she _is_ pretty, but he couldn't think of it at the moment. He's speechless because they looked so much alike.

Then, with eyes as wide as they could manage, the two blondes both screamed.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You two screamed until one of the windows in Luka's studio got a massive crack because you got the shit scared out of you that you two look alike?" Meiko asked, tapping her pen on the desk.

The two blondes nodded, the girl looking at the floor embarrassed while Len had a vein thumping on his temple. He didn't want this. He had maintained his clean reputation for a whole year only to have a girl, who looked freakishly like him, ruins it all up. But she had a high voice to make Luka's window crack like that, not that he would praise her for it.

"Miku," Meiko motioned for the teal haired girl to come close, so she could whisper something in her ear; not that Len wouldn't be able to hear it, he has a very good hearing and with Meiko, she might as well speak than whisper it… but he wouldn't tell her that. "Plan B is in motion. I already asked Gakupo and Luka and they said its all set." But then again, what are they talking about?

"Yes! I knew you three would see it my way!" Miku exclaimed happily; too happy for his liking actually. He looked towards the girl casually, and saw that she was fiddling with her skirt rather nervously. She had a cute blush sporting on her cheeks, and it looked like she was glowing.

Wait, cute? Why would he think a blush is _cute_? For all he knew, it might just be the blush-on like placed for it to look cute on her. Argh, he's saying cute again! Well, why would he deny it anyway? She is cute; he shivered when he thought his look alike was cute, but there are others who are cuter than her, more _beautiful_. And he would definitely pick them than her.

He was forced out of his thoughts when a high pitched squeal from Miku strung out in the room. And when she squeals, that only means one thing… well usually one thing, and that's her boyfriend.

"Mikuo!" and the mushy stuff between them begin. Len groaned, why everyone had to make-out whenever he's around. Then he heard a giggle beside him. He tried to ignore it but the girl giggle again. Len looked at his look-alike, brows furrowing as he saw her giggle like a little girl that saw her parents kissing. Isn't she grossed whenever her parents kiss in front of her?

"They look so cute together," Ugh, girls. He'll never understand them. Then he realized that this was the first time she spoke. The scream was not counted.

"Okay, you two cut it out." Mikuo and Miku both looked towards Meiko and Luka, who just got inside without the two teal-teens noticing. "I have an important announcement for Len, Kaito and Len's new partner, Rin." And as Kaito was mentioned, he got inside Meiko's office together with Gakupo.

Kaito grinned, "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"Aside from Mikuo and Miku's make-out, none," Len sighed, rubbing his aching temple.

"Now that you three are here, I'm sending you off to high school." And a smirk plastered itself on Meiko's face. That is not good

"What!" both Len and Kaito exclaimed, eyes widening and speechless after their outbursts.

"I'm here to explain. You see, after Len and Kaito debuted a year ago, they haven't gone to school. And I know for a fact that they hadn't been since three years before they met us. So, as a solution, you'll be going together with our cute little Rin! And also, we'll do a few shots for your next album Len. And maybe Kaito, too, but Ted and Teto would think about it first." Miku explained, still in her boyfriend's arms.

"Uh huh. And we're doing this because?" Len asked. He hated school, especially those horrendous uniforms. And if he went to a school, he'll be sure to be mobbed by fan girls. At least they'll be decent enough, since Meiko would let him be in a private and prestigious school.

"And it's a public school Len!" Meiko butted in. Okay, maybe not.

"Think of it this way, it'll be an experience for you—," Luka tried to push the positive of the situation but was cut off by Len.

"The reason why I and Kaito didn't go to school is the fact that we _hated_ it." Len hissed through his teeth. He had a history in his elementary days, and he'd rather not look into them. He gave a bitter look at everyone, excluding Kaito, and hurriedly went out of the room, making sure to slam the door shut as he went.

Len lied down on his king-sized yellow bed. Him and everyone (almost everyone) working for Vocaloid Corp. is offered to have a room in a hotel just beside the office. Len, being one of the famous celebrities in the company, has a suite at the top of the building and he had the floor all to himself. Below him was Kaito's, then Meiko's, Luka's Gakupo's, Miku's, Ted and Teto's (since they're brother and sister), and so on and so forth. Each floor is only one room, save for the second and the first as the main lobby.

He sighed, calming down his wrecked nerves. He's definitely going to have wrinkles the next day, and he hadn't eaten lunch yet. Standing up and going to the joint kitchen in his room, Len took out a bundle of banana and a bottle of chocolate syrup from the fridge, a plate and fork from the cupboard and placed it on the table. He didn't have the appetite to eat anything other than his favorite fruit dipped in chocolate.

After eating, licking his lips clean, he dumped his dishes at the sink, leaving them for the maid to attend to later. He went back to his bedroom, only to see her sitting on his bed rather comfortably. He narrowed his eyes, walking closer to his devil look-alike.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the nerves were getting to him, and seeing this girl seemed to worsen it.

"This is my room, Meiko-san said," she said nonchalantly, her eyes wandered all around the room. "I like the theme, but it's too yellow. It needs orange!" she exclaimed, standing up and heading to four big suitcases by the door.

"What do you mean your room? This is mine!"

"Yeah I know, but don't worry I'll sleep on the couch. Or maybe you're willing to give up your bed?" she asked, smiling brightly, and it weirded him out that she could talk to him so freely while he's still in an awkward state.

"No way! You're the one who barged in like this, and I still don't approve of you being my partner," he said, immediately sitting down on his bed. She rummaged through her things but still spoke to him as if he they're close friends.

"Do you want me to sing now?" she pulled out an orange tank top and some jeans, before proceeding to the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you—,"

"No peeking," the girl said, seriousness dripped her voice before she smiled and entered. He heard the lock of the bathroom door click as she locked it. He sighed. He needed to talk to Meiko about these arrangements, especially making this intruding girl leave his life and yellow theme room once and for all.

"_Nanana na nanana nana, nanananana nanana_

_Nananana na nana nana nanana_

_Nanana nana nananana_

_Nanana nana nananana_

_Nanana nanana na nana_

She sang. He heard it, and he was stunned. Okay, she _does _have a beautiful voice. He did not just admit that.

He tuned out her voice. He didn't even know the song she's singing… yet he wanted to join her. Like something was pulling him to sing with her. He shook his head, he needed some air. And the girl would be changing, so he really needed to go out. But listening to her voice, maybe she _could_ stay… for a while. And maybe he could make something out of those hums of hers.

"Len! I finally found you!" Len turned his head a bit, looking back to see who called him. It was Miku, with two fresh pair of what looked like uniforms.

"No way! I am seriously against this idea," he grumbled, shoving the uniform back to Miku's hands when she placed it on his.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby Len. I'm sure you'll like this idea, and you're falling back! Be glad that you even got to your exact high school level instead of being back in middle school. And give the other one to Rin-chan," she said, handing it over to him again, and he gave in reluctantly. After all, Miku would castrate him sooner or later when he hit one of her nerves. Honestly, she's worse than Meiko sober.

"All right," he muttered, then asked, "Who's Rin-chan?"

"Oh silly, it's your partner. Haven't you heard from Meiko? Or better yet, why didn't you ask her personally?" Miku gave him this weird look and he couldn't help but twitch irritably.

"Fine. Just don't nag me about it. Her name's Rin, got it," and he walked away, Miku giggling something about "youngsters in love". He held the plastic-covered clothes in his left and proceeded to bombard Meiko about her stupid idea of school even if she's having make-out or sex with her boyfriend… then again, he'll get it from her once she's drunk enough. Crazy thoughts Len, crazy thoughts.

And to his "not surprise" surprise (did that even make sense?), Meiko was sitting calmly on the chair of her office, looking at him as if she was waiting for him the whole time.

"I know what you're here for," she started, eyes serious for the rare times she does it.

"If you know, why did you even agree to it in the first place?" he asked, narrowing his blue eyes into slits.

Meiko sighed, rubbing her temple as soothingly as Len could see, "Len," she pressed. "Why don't you try it first? I'm sure Rin will help you through it," and she smiled though half-heartedly. Maybe due to stress.

But what startled him was that Meiko mentioned the girl's name. "Rin?" he asked, unsure. What did she do to be part of all this?

"She wants to study Len, and I would never take it away from her," Meiko answered, "And since she didn't want to go to some "obnoxiously rich" school, and requested to go to a public school. And you know, I'm already attached to her, so is Miku and Luka, so we decided that you and Kaito would act as her body guard." And a bright smile spread across her face.

"You want me to relive my horrible times at school because she _wanted to study and needs a __**bodyguard**_?" Len asked in disbelief. Eyes widening ever so slightly and the uniforms fell on the floor, yet he made no move to pick it up. He just stared at Meiko, stunned.

"Just… give it a try. If you still haven't changed your mind, I'll let you and Kaito off in a week." Meiko sighed, waving him off. He nodded. He could live through a week, and then he'll tell them he didn't want to go to school, and he'll go back to his life. Yes, that's his plan.

Picking up the clothes from the floor, he gave a slight nod towards Meiko and went out, going back to his room. He gave a smile, knowing he got his way… though he still had to suffer a week, but it was worth it.

Opening the door to his room, Len remembered that the girl—Rin—was staying. He forgot to tell Meiko about that, but then again, she said she'll sleep on the couch, which is what she's doing right now. He placed the uniform on a table, walking towards the couch where the girl slept.

She had changed her clothes, replacing the dress with the orange top and jeans she pulled out earlier but the ribbon stayed in place. A few strands hang on her closed eyes, tickling her nose, so he brushed it away with his fingers and let it stay on the side of her face. She looked stunning when he looked at her like this, and a blush crept on his cheeks, alerting him of what he was doing.

He pulled his hand back, fighting the blush, and scrambling away from her. When he looked back, she shifted a bit before relaxing again, and he sighed in relief.

He's going to have a hard time with this girl, and he hoped she would be gone before he could grow attached to her. With another sigh, Len made his way to the bed and pulled out some paper and a pencil, writing and humming the tune the girl had used earlier. He'll put it to good use, and a smile escaped his lips.

A/N: So this is chapter one. I'm on my way making chapter two, but I won't post it if no one is reading this. So review! Len is a bit cold hearted here, I mean, why the hell would he let Rin sleep on the couch? And Rin is very delicate here, but I'll set her mood later in the chapters. Also, if you haven't guessed, Miku and Mikuo are a couple, and no they're not related.

As much as I like twincest, it's better if they aren't as related as they seem… but who knows, maybe Len and Rin really are related! And next chapter is at school.

By the way, can anyone guess the hum Rin was humming? If one can guess it, I'm dedicating the next story to them! And a box of cyber cookies for everyone who reviews!

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm very happy with the results in the first chapter, so I'm presenting chapter two! And no one actually guessed it, so I'll just dedicate this to glorious-hypnotoad. She's an awesome author! And ChocolateFantasies for at least trying. And yes, one of your answers is correct! But you'll have to read to find out.

I found the errors in the first one, but I don't have the time to correct it, so excuse me. *smiley*

Warnings: Um, spell-check people! I don't have a beta, so this is all my own. And um, epic cheesyness I guess. And I just noticed, everyone's name aside from Len is wrong in Word… huh, guess Len's an English word *wink* And oh, this is quite rushed… so if anyone have questions, do ask. I'll be happy to answer them.

Disclaimer: Same as last one… And also Chobits, me no own! TT^TT

~Len~

SCHOOL

Len groaned. The uniform fitted him well, but it didn't mean he had to like it. It was a button up dirty white shirt with a blue green tie to put around his neck and black pants. His black shoes were the only ones that he liked, since its brand new (Len, the clothes are brand new, too), but he still made a disgusted face as he looked at himself in the mirror. His blonde hair was tied in the usual ponytail, and he placed glasses to hide his blue eyes (he has 20/20 vision but he needed it for disguise), a frown forming on his mouth.

"You ready?" the girl asked. It had been two days after the "sleeping" incident and whenever he remembered it, a blush would form on his cheeks. He hid his face, inhaling a lot of air to calm his nerves.

When he looked at her, eyeing her from head to toe, he gave an incredulous look at her. How could she look cute in such clothes? And the blush went back full force. She wore the same dirty white top and instead of a tie, she had it tied in a ribbon. The black pleated skirt reached till her mid thighs and it swayed when she moved about. She wore black shoes with black socks that were about an inch above her knee. The ribbon in her hair changed into black, but his eyes widened when he saw how long her hair was.

"Are you sick? You're red, a fever?" she asked, placing her right hand on his forehead under his bangs. Her mouth turned into a small pout, her hair brushing her forehead (how did you know this?), and he blushed even more. "Your temperature's fine. Oh well, let's go." And she trotted out of the room like a child.

He slowly let out the breath he didn't know he held, and gripped the front of his shirt where his heart was beating frantically. He looked at the mirror and saw the blush had turned into an all out flush. He had small beads of sweat on his forehead and he wiped it using the back of his hand.

Out of the blue, he remembered that Kaito had told him the girl had long hair, so why was he so surprised? Maybe because he saw her for the past few days in such short hair, he would never had guessed where she hid it… then again, Miku was an expert in hair, so he really shouldn't be surprised.

"Calm down Len. It's not like it's the first time you've been touched by a girl." But this was the first time his heart beat like this and there's something in his stomach he couldn't explain. He needed to calm down, damn it!

"Yo, Len let's go." He heard Kaito from the door. Len gave a quiet sigh before picking up his bag and leaving the building with Kaito. He noticed that Kaito was giving him this weird glances and looks (he's worried why you're still flushed =.=), but didn't say anything at all.

As they reached the car from the basement, Len went inside the black van and ignored the girl who was happily chatting with Miku at the back. Kaito sat beside him, talking to Luka as she drove them out of Vocaloid Corp premises and into school.

It was a twenty-minute drive, but it had calmed Len down. The giggles had stopped when the car started to move, and he was thankful to the god that shut the two girls up. But he wasn't exactly comfortable when the silence was broken by Kaito now talking to his look alike.

He wasn't really fond of saying her name, so he got used to referring her as "the girl" or "his look alike", but it didn't stop him from being irritated when she laughed about something Kaito said. But then, why would he be irritated? (Uh, cause you're jealous? *smiles knowingly*) He gave a shrug, trying to ignore them but something was tugging inside him to just shout at the girl and tell her to shut up.

Before he could snap though, the car came to a halt and the girl went out excitedly. Kaito followed and Len reluctantly went out. Miku waved a goodbye at them, shouting that they'll be back to pick them up later this afternoon. Something about a photo shoot, Luka had said before he completely got out of the car.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" the girl said, waving her right hand high up in the air for him and let everyone see. He just gave a sigh and a nod, before going towards Kaito and his look alike, mumbling something under his breath.

"What class are you in Kaito?" his eyes widened briefly, wondering why this girl was already addressing Kaito without honorifics. Didn't she know the he was a year and a half older than them? And Len was pretty sure the girl is barely sixteen, with the implication of her height.

"Hm, Miku said that I'll be in 2-B, wherever that is, and you guys are in 1-A." Kaito said, seemingly indifferent that the blonde girl had said his name. And it wasn't even his last name to say the least! Len gritted his teeth, clenching his fists tightly. Then it struck him again, why is he angry? (Again Len, you are jealous. JEALOUS! Can't you hear me?) Surely he isn't affected, not the least bit. (Keep telling yourself that).

"Oh, so me and him are classmates?" and a frown made its way on her cute face, her hair and skirt swaying as the wind picked up. And why the hell did she say "him" instead of "Len" and Kaito, "Kaito"? And for the third time, why is he so affected? He really needed to cut down on the coffee…

"Don't worry Rin-chan, Len's going to take care of you!" and with that, Kaito went off. Len could see girls ogling at him, and a smirk made its way on Kaito's face. His blue haired friend really did love the attention, especially from the girls. Then Rin waved at Kaito, and his brows furrowed.

"Let's go Rin," he grabbed her wrist, dragging her off with him towards who-knows-where inside the school's premises. He gripped his shoulder bag tightly. He didn't really want to crush her small hand, seeing as how angry he is at the moment. He kept asking himself why he's so irritated so early in the morning, but he couldn't find any reason as to why. No, there is one thing, and it is Rin. Rin, his look-alike, partner, whatever you call it but it's still her.

He was too preoccupied by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed he was heading to a classroom he didn't even know where. He stopped and looked back to ask Rin where their classroom was, only to see her panting and breathing in gulps of air, beads of sweat covered her forehead, and some of her blond hair stuck to her forehead. He didn't know if he'd be worried or be embarrassed. His body went with the latter and he felt his cheeks warm up.

"Where… are… we going?" she asked, she looked like she ran a marathon unexpectedly but he didn't mind; she still looked cute… no, absolutely adorable!

_Argh! Snap out of it Len! What are you thinking, having such thoughts of this girl? This is very inappropriate. Not to mention she's the one who stuck you here in your worst nightmare,_ Len all but screamed in his head. He wasn't usually this grumpy and light-headed at the same time, that's why he's having a hard time deciding which side to follow.

"Our classroom, and if you haven't noticed we're late," he said trying to calm his own breathing.

"Len…?," she drifted off. But his stomach did weird somersaults and his heart sped up.

"Yes?" his voice was small, but it used to be full of arrogance whenever he talked to someone, whether it's someone close to him or not. Where did all that go, he wondered briefly, that he couldn't even shout or yell at this girl?

"Um, Len…?" she repeated his name, and it only made butterflies flutter inside him. Again, he gave a "yes?" He was curious why Rin was calling him, as if he'd get angry if she said his name. How stupid, he thought with a soft chuckle.

"Uh, yeah… let's go to our classroom now. It's this way," she pointed to the other direction, and he willingly followed. He then noticed that he was still tightly holding her wrist yet there's something inside him, telling him, he shouldn't let go so he didn't. "You know Len, others are looking at us." He heard her say, though she didn't look back to see him. He looked around and sure enough, other students are looking at them, whispering something like "lucky bastard" from the boys and "she's a pity" from the girls.

"A pity?" he echoed, unsure if the other's words were correct.

"Oh, don't mind them. They just think you're a nerd or something with those glasses on," she giggled, finally stopping to a door. He looked up a bit, seeing "1-A" written on the mahogany door. "We should get inside, I'm sure you'll love school!" and she opened said door, practically skipping once she got inside. He soon followed, sighing disappointedly when he let go of her wrist.

When he faced the class, girls, surprisingly, not looking at him and guys giving smirks and knowing looks at Rin (he growled lowly at this), but he didn't bother to say anything other than a "good morning" and his name which is "Len" (he has to hide the fact that he's famous, as Meiko had said, and he accepted the fact that his last name was gone). When it was Rin's turn, she introduced herself as Rin, the same as his, though everyone seemed to be curious about their 'no-surname' trend, she just gave a bright smile.

He was glad when they got to seat next to each other, and he was by the window. That means no girls, aside from Rin, and he can drone the teacher's voice out since they're at the back. He didn't get much of what the guy in front was mumbling about, and he just couldn't give himself to care. Soon enough, he was fast asleep in his table.

"Honestly Len, do you really have to sleep on all of the classes?" Rin asked, hands swaying back and forth in the air to add a drastic effect. He was unaffected by it, though, and she only sighed disappointedly.

"Not really, but because of the sleep, I was able to finish the song," he said, lips tugging into a smirk as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"You… finished a song… while asleep?" she must've not believed her words, seeing that her eyes are still wide and she's breathing less than normal. Maybe it really was a shock to finish a song like that, but he did it to his other songs, so why be surprised?

"Yeah," he replied like it's the most natural thing to say in the world.

"Oh."

"I used your hum, though, so I hope I'm not plagiarizing it or anything," he said carefully, looking expectantly at the girl, wondering if she'll scream or yell at him.

"Its fine… uh, I used to hum that to myself, and I don't mind if you use it," she looked away, and he could see an unmistakable blush on her cheeks. He felt smug for being the one to place it there.

He had found out that he was not a heart throb in this school, which he's a bit thankful and yet irritated for, because of his nerdy glasses. And to think that there's already a rumor spreading that him and Rin are already together. No doubt Kaito's the one behind it. Len made a mental note to plan said blunette's death in a very slow and painful manner. But he wasn't worried about that, he was more 'concerned', he once placed, about Rin's ever-so-growing popularity especially of the opposite sex.

Maybe it was a good idea that they're "together" so the others would back-off. And if they even ask for a fight, ha, as if those school kids could take him down. And being Meiko's punching bag for the past year proved to be useful in such situations, though it only happened once when that stupid guy looked extremely pissed off, but he taught them a lesson… but that was not of his problems at the moment.

"Since you're here and all, and I'm really surprised I haven't persuaded Meiko into firing you, I made a song for the both of us. I haven't got a title or the lyrics for it yet, but maybe you could look at it and decide, since it's your song after all. I just finished the melody in it… to express feelings I guess." Insert a small blush here, Len's blue eyes looking away from Rin's stare.

"Oh! I'd love to! Can I see it now?" she exclaimed excitedly, and Len briefly noticed Kaito running towards them in at the school's gates waiting for the van to show up.

"I'll show you at my room," and they stayed quiet about the topic until they reached their 'home'.

"How do you sing this anyway?" Rin asked, looking at the music sheets where Len wrote the entire song. It was written in piano keys, and since Len had a history in piano, he can easily create a song with notes that way.

"Why don't I play it, while you try to sing it? Since it's mostly you on it," he went towards his keyboard, pressing the red button to open it, and sitting down on the bench like chair. He pressed a note, and the instrument let out a small, low sound of 'do'. He saw Rin nod her head and went to sit next to him and he started to play. Notes filled the room, making the outside world seem very unrealistic to them at the moment.

"Hey, how about we make a story out of it?" Rin asked once he was finished playing. He thought about it, and it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Okay, so what's the story about?" he gave her a curious look, and he really was curious about it. This was his first time making a song with the help of others, and Len didn't know he'd be interested in her ideas.

"Well, when I created that hum, I was watching 'Chobits'," she said thoughtfully, as if she was having a flashback about her past.

"'Chobits'? Like those human-like robots?"

"Yeah! I thought it would be cool to have my own, but it was only a show." She gave a disappointed frown here, "But maybe we could place it in this song. Like there's this scientist and he or she made a robot, and voila! A singing robot!" she exclaimed, very excited of her idea.

"A singing robot's not such a bad idea," he said, smiling softly.

"Yes! So let's make it! I'll tell it to Miku-nee later," she said, blue eyes looking at the music sheet excitedly. He couldn't help but smile again. She looked so innocent, so cute, and the butterflies in his stomach took this time to show up. Blushing, Len looked away.

"Let's start then," and he saw her nod enthusiastically.

"So what do you think Miku-nee?" Rin was looking hopefully at Miku, while Len was just at a corner, leaning on a wall.

"I think it's great! But I think the concept is too, I don't know, futuristic? Maybe something simpler, like a school theme, for your first song Rin," Miku said smiling, but when she saw Rin with a few tears just hanging from the corner of her eyes, "But this is just what we need! I mean, if you and Len can sing this, I'm sure the fans will be captivated immediately!"

Len couldn't help but smirk at Rin's little act. It'd been four days since they started making the song, and he couldn't be more proud of it. Sure Rin added a few remarks, which are very irritating ones, but it made the song more powerful, more emotional.

"What's the title of this?" he heard Meiko come in, smiling at them as she looked at the music sheets.

"'Kokoro Kiseki'." He said, leaning away from the wall and walking towards Rin and Miku. Rin had given each of them a copy, so he wouldn't be surprised if they approved of it immediately, seeing how attached they were to Rin.

"That's a very nice title," Miku said, eyes lighting up, "And I'll be in charge of you Rin! Ooh, I can't wait!" and Miku, with her crazed ideas, ran out of the room to probably talk to Luka and Gakupo.

"Len thought of it," he heard Rin say, and Meiko gave him an approving look.

"How about you two practice, since it's a day-off, and we'll start making the music video two days from now?" Meiko suggested, and Rin couldn't help but nod her head rapidly. Len was sure she got dizzy as she leaned on him for support. He couldn't help but blush on the contact, though hid it very well.

"Okay," he said when he was sure his voice was normal.

"Then I'll talk to the others to get it ready. And oh Len, after the shoot, come and get the other concepts of your other songs. You two can put your heads together to make wonderful duets." And with that, Meiko left the room, leaving him and a dizzy Rin alone.

This'll be a long week, he can tell.

The set was big, Gakupo leading them. Even if that eggplant-loving-weirdo was like that, he's still the few who could make great shoots and pictures into a perfect one. They were in a big white room, making it look like a laboratory. Wires and a screen computer on the east, and a big platform, where Rin was currently standing, were in the middle. Cameras, people, and few of his friends filled the white room, making it a very crowded place.

Rin wore a sleeveless white school uniform with a black flap at the back (I don' know what it's called), a bright yellow ribbon was tied on the front, much like her school uniform. The blouse was small and just reached above her belly button, and Len blushed as he saw that. Her black shorts were short… very short. A yellow belt, the same color as the ribbon, was placed on her waist, another one dangling on her left side. She had black arm warmers, that reached her elbows, and black socks, that were knee-high, with yellow highlights at the top and bottom. White sneakers and yellow painted nails finished the look.

"Rin-chan! You forgot your signature ribbon!" Miku called, running towards Rin, who in turn gave her a small smile and a thank you. Apparently, Miku and Luka both found her cute in short hair, that's why they cut all those strands until it reached just a few centimeters below her shoulders. The white clips kept her bangs away from her blue eyes, and the rabbit-ear ribbon was expertly placed by Miku.

"Okay, ready to Rin-chan!" one of the staff called.

"Len, you forgot the glasses," Luka called from behind him, handing him a pair of thin glasses for 'scientist' effect. He had a simple lab coat on with a white button up shirt on the inside. He wore black pants, and shoes, and a yellow tie, much like Rin's ribbon, was around his neck. His hair was in its usual ponytail, and he placed on the glasses, hiding a bit of his blue eyes.

"Thanks Luka-nee," he said, and blushed at what he just said.

"I guess Rin's rubbing off on you. You never called me Luka-nee before," she laughed, "I guess she's a good influence for you," and she went to the sidelines to watch.

Len gave a sigh, walking towards where Rin was. She was being instructed on what do, he observed, and chuckled softly when she got it wrong.

"Okay, places everyone!" Gakupo said, and everyone went to the sidelines, too, leaving Len and Rin in the center. "Lights, camera, action!"

A/N: Phew! Chapter two's finished. On to chapter three! Which will be posted in a few days… since I still have classes and all. And if you're wondering what Rin's clothes looks like, it's just her original clothes, but I can't describe it properly. Sorry about that.

Anyway, review people! It helps keep authors going. You know, someone appreciates their work. And I'm not only talking about myself, there are other good stories out there that aren't appreciated, hence they stop their work at the most crucial moment. Life sucks that way.

And another fresh batch of cyber cookies for everyone who reads and reviews! Heck if you even took a glance, here's one for you!

P.S. Another plot bunny bit me, so I'm gonna be busier tomorrow. Look out for "Will you still love me?" and yes, it's angst. ANGST people! And maybe M rated… hmm… I'm excited! Oh, and it'll only be a three-shot, so I'll still be updating this! This plot is twisted, cause I'm also twisted *evil grin*

Enjoy reading!


End file.
